From Dusk to Dawn
by La Chienne Noire
Summary: Night Crow and Light Fang don't get along, that's a fact of life. Then, a malicious virus infiltrates both teams home cities and creates chaos all across the digital world. With both teams responding to the disaster, will they finally be able to overcome their differences? Or will they throw the Digital World in even more chaos? Loosely based off of the Digimon Dusk/Dawn games.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

 **01000101 01111000 01110100 01101001 01101110 01100111 01110101 01101001 01110011 01101000 00100000**

* * *

The fire wall was the distinction between the two large cities. Without it DarkMoon City and SunShine City would just be one overly large Digital City. The fire wall wasn't impenetrable, but was more like a border check between the two. As one would walk from the Sunshine City part of the bridge to the DarkMoon City side the firewall would simply check their code for signs of malware or a virus. When one was detected an alarm would sound and the source would be immediately detained.

The fire wall also extended out from the cities to surround them, forming two halves of a circle that connect at the junction between the cities. The outer firewall, as it had been named, firmly separated the two floating cities from the rest of the digital world. The only way in or out was through a gate. The outer firewall was much harsher than the divider, if anything, digimon or virus, attempted to enter the cities from anything other than the gate they were burned and there code deconstructed. This led many to believe it was indestructible and impenetrable.

But all fire's where extinguishable.

The specter cackled to itself as it observed the wall of fire. The wall, which was previously invisible, flared into existence as it sensed the specter's code. While the wall was truly an engineering feet, it was far from impenetrable. All it took was to find a weaker point in the wall and put continues stress on that location. Eventually the wall would burn out, as all things do.

* * *

 **01010011 01101101 01101111 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010**


	2. Introductions I

**Chapter 1: Introductions I**

* * *

By the time he was finally at the front of the line it had almost been an hour and still no sight of Witchmon. He wasn't worried though as she would appear when needed. The digimon who was handling registration was a Leomon. The digimon didn't even look up as he began to ask registration questions.

"Name?" The Leomon's voice held a dull, bored tone.

"Allen Manden." The Leomon scribbled down the information onto a piece of paper.

"Partner Digimon?"

"Witchmon"

"Team?"

"Night Crow." The Leomon nodded and put down the writing tool he was using. The Leomon held out his hand as he requested to see Allen's digivice. Allen nodded and unclipped his dark purple and crimson digivice from his cargo pants and put the the tiny device into the large beast digimon's hand. Leomon in turn quickly inserted a data chip, pulled it out and handed the digivice back to Allen.

The Leomon nodded, satisfied, and told Allen that he could proceed to the Night Crow waiting room, but to wait to be called to the arena by the announcer. Allen moved away heading towards the waiting room. It was then that Witchmon decided to make her entrance.

Witchmon came hurtling down the hallway on her broom, chased by a very unhappy Nohemon. On Witchmon's crimson red hat sat another hat, a dull brown one, and guessing from the bare headed digimon that was still running after Witchmon, it belonged to the Nohemon.

Witchmon came to a skidding halt, stopping mere inches shy of running Allen over. She put on her biggest grin.

"Took ya long enough." The grin didn't drop from her face.

Allen looked past her and the Nohemon who was still running this way before responding. "You need to give the hat back."

Witchmon pouted. "I don't know what your talking about. I only have my hat." She removed the brown hat off her head, brushed some of Allen's brown and purple hairs away from his face and put the hat on his head. "See."

Allen pulled the hat off his head and gave it back to the Nohemon who had finally caught up. The swiped his hat out of Allen's hand and stomped away grumbling. Witchmon's grin fell in disappointment. Allen resumed his walk to the competitors waiting room.

"Wait till after the competition to pull any more stunts." Allen told her as the Nohemon went out of sight.

Witchmon crossed her arms contemplating something before responding. "Fine."

"And don't go disappearing until after the competition, then I don't care what you do." Allen added. Witchmon gave him a skeptical look but didn't reply. As they entered the waiting room Allen let out a groan of frustration. The room was packed full of tamers and digimon, each awaiting their chance to fight in the competition. He knew another long wait was ahead.

* * *

Sienna hummed as she reviewed her shopping list, mentally checking over it to make sure she had written everything she required.

5 Digi-Cure 150S, 10 Digi-Mint 80S, 3 Anti-Brain S and Anti-Paralyze S.

Sienna checked it once more before she nodded her head in satisfaction and made her way to the brightly colored stand in the market. The shopkeeper, an equally colorful ToyAgumon, quickly gave her its attention.

"What can I do for ya?"

Sienna slid the list over the counter, "I need everything listed on here." The Toy Agumon picked the hand written list up off the counter, taking a second to read it before quickly fetching the items. It put the tiny blue and green requested data chips into a small bag before ringing up the purchase.

"That'll be 292 bit." the digimon happily chirped. Sienna smiled in return, fetching the requested bit out of her bag and handing it to the digimon.

"Have a good day!" The Toy Agumon said as he passed Sienna the bag with her purchases inside. She responded with a curt "thank you" and a "you too" before she exited the loud market. She made her way to the side of the building that housed the market, approaching a tall, furred dragon digimon.

"Sorry it took so long." Sienna said as she looked up to meet her partner's face. Despite him only being at the champion level, Dorugamon was tall. At least a several feet taller than Sienna's measly 5 feet and 7 inches.

Dorugamon bowed his head slightly in response, "It was not a problem, besides it would have been far too crowded for me to fit in comfortably."

Sienna smiled at that, "I suppose that's true."

"Is there anything else that is needed?" Dorugamon questioned.

Sienna shook her head, "No there isn't. Why, in a rush to get somewhere?"

"I was hoping to catch the rest of the competition." Dorugamon replied politely.

"Well," Sienna paused as she pulled out her white and mauve digivice and checked the time, "if we hurry we could probably catch the last couple matches." Dorugamon nodded happily at that. With their destination set, they both set off and headed out towards the nearest gate.

* * *

Hirito had to admit, the tamers and digimon competing today was impressive, even if they were only normal rank. The last match, which had just ended, had Leeland Harris Jr of Light Fang with his partner Sealsdramon against Allen Manden of Night Crow and his partner Witchmon. While the two digimon had seemed evenly matched at first, as both were at the champion level, Allen and Witchmon had won thanks to Witchmon's ability to fly and long ranged attacks which were disadvantages against Sealsdramon's grounded close combat.

Even with Witchmon's advantages the fight hadn't ended as quickly as one would think and had almost ended in a tie. Sealsdramon, with all his disadvantages, had tenaciously refused to give up, making it incredibly difficult for Witchmon to cause enough damage for a win in the allotted ten minutes. Yet, as much as Sealsdramon and his partner tried, it wasn't enough. With a minute left Witchmon had thrown one last attack and when it met its mark, won the battle. But even with Allen's win Light Fang still had the lead, 7 wins versus Night Crow's 6.

"That was quite a fight, wasn't it Momo?" Hirito cringed at the nickname his partner had given him.

"Wanyamon." Hirito groaned. Wanyamon just gave him a toothy grin in return.

Hirito hadn't been a member of Night Crow for long, having joined fairly recently. He hadn't even been a tamer for long. As such, he lacked combat experience, not to mention that Wanyamon could only digivolve to his rookie level. Which was exactly why he and Wanyamon were simply observing today's competition rather than competing in it.

"Hey look," Hirito's partner called out as he shifted on Hirito's lap trying to get a better look at the arena below them, "the next fights starting." Hirito glanced at the gigantic screen hovering over the arena. It displayed a closer look on the events happening in the arena and It had just displayed the competitors up next. For Light Fang it was Nahliel Martinez with Impmon and for Night Crow it was Kimberly Sparks with Gazimon.

As the next competitors entered the arena, a few tamers with their partners came streaming in to catch one of the last fights of today. However, the place they observed happened to be right in front of him, and an especially tall purple digimon he didn't recognize was almost completely blocking his view of the arena below. Hirito sighed as he picked up Wanyamon off his lap and moved towards the front of the group, mumbling "apologies" as he made his way to the front, trying not to step on anyone's feet.

By the time he got to a point where he could see the arena and its competitors again, the competitors had already made their way out and exchanged pleasantries.

The announcer, who was also the referee, signaled for the match to start with a loud exclamation of "FIGHT!" A clock, which was now displayed on the viewing screen as well as the heath bars for the digimon, started its countdown from 10 minutes.

The redheaded Night Crow girl immediately pulled out her dark orange and white digivice as a white light enveloped her partner digimon.

* * *

"Gazimon digivolve to.." Kimberly heard her partner announce as a flash of light enveloped him and disappeared just a fast, leaving a wolf like digimon in its place. "Sangloupmon!"

Her opponents seemed to have the same idea as a BlackGatomon now stood in place of were Impmon had been standing before. The two champion digimon immediately got into battle stances and began circling each other, each one looking for an opening. The BlackGatomon struck first.

"Feline's Eye" The BlackGatomon called out. Kimberly recognized the attack from regular Gatomon. For the attack to work the target needed to look into the opponent's eyes, which was thankfully made impossible by the bat wings that covered Sangloupmon's. As such, the attack did nothing. Sangloupmon took advantage of the BlackGatomon's squandered chance.

"Sticker Blade!" Sangloupmon's attack fortunately didn't require any use of the senses to work. Several blades materialized out of thin air around Sangloupmon and went hurtling towards the BlackGatomon. The nimble cat digimon effectively avoided most of blades. The ones that it couldn't where deflected by the cat digimons claws.

The BlackGatomon, never stopping its momentum, lunged forward at Sangloupmon. A fury of paw strikes and kicks accompanied by the words "Lightning Kick" and Lightning Punch" came swinging at Sangloupmon, most of them hitting their mark. The attacks, however, were light, made for speed rather than damage and Sangloupmon easily brushed them off.

The two continued to exchange blows, slowly chipping away at each other's health as the clock ticked away the minutes and seconds. Neither one gaining a lead over the other.

As the final seconds begun their countdown Sangloupmon prepared his next attack.

"Sticker Bl-" Sangloupmon was cut off as a loud blaring sounded signified that the clock had reached zero, ending the match.

"I can't believe it folks," the announcer voice echoed out from the loudspeakers around the arena, "the clock's run out meaning his battle has ended in a tie!"

Kimberly looked at her partner, who was breathing heavily from the battle. The BlackGatomon across from him was breathing just as hard. Another white light enveloped Sangloupmon as he reverted to his rookie form, Gazimon. The tamer and digimon walked back to the waiting room, or in Kimberly's case a barely contained skip.

As the two entered the waiting room Kimberly couldn't contain her excitement anymore and squeezed Gazimon into a hug.

"We finally did it! Even with the tie we got enough tamer points to advance to the next rank." Kimberly excitedly exclaimed as she let go of Gazimon.

"That means…" Gazimon ears perked up as they had been dropping since the fight had ended.

"Yup! Better pay, better missions, access to higher level stores. Everything! All we have to do is pass the bronze rank advancement test and where as good as gold! Or in this case bronze." Kimberly grabbed Gazimon's paw as they made their way to the registration area to pick up the tamer points and to possibly sign up for the next advancement test.

* * *

Christina frowned as she viewed the screen in front of her. Her blue eyes scanned the monitor again to make sure what she had read was correct. From the look of the code, there was a small fluctuation in the fire wall that protected DarkMoon City.

Christina sighed, running her hand through her brown hair and pushed herself away from the monitor after printing off a report, She redirected her gaze to Waspmon, he was patiently waiting but she could see the tension in his body. He was itching to fight, which would they would be able to do tomorrow in the bronze competition against Light Fang. Only after the lower tier competition today wrapped up.

Christina got out of her chair and stretched her legs and arms before getting up. Grabbing the freshly printed report on the firewall, she made her way to the front of the room. Passing many other tamers in front of similar monitors on her way to report the fluctuation to the tamer in charge. Today that happened to be Gold Tamer Raigo, second in command of Night Crow.

The redheaded tamer was in deep discussion with his partner Zanbamon, who stood closely beside him. Christina cleared her throat to gain his attention.

"I'm sure its nothing major, but there was a small fluctuation in the firewall." Christina said as she passed the report to him.

Raigo quickly scanned the report frowning, "I'll have to look over this in more detail with Chief Julia after she gets back from the competition." Raigo looked up at Christina. "If that's all you can go for the day."

Christina perked up at that response as her brain registered what it meant. She replied with a polite "thank you" and practically ran out the door, finally free from the stuffy union room. Only stopping long enough to pull her black jacket with orange accents of her chair and signaling Waspmon it was time to leave. The report on the firewall was already far from her mind, buried under her excitement and strategies for tomorrow's competition.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I'm so terribly sorry for how long this chapter took. A combination of school, lack of motivation and figuring how to translate some of the concepts in the games to a workable concept delayed this chapter much longer than it needed to be. Future chapters shouldn't take as long as this one, hopefully. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter, next time you'll be meeting the members of Light Fang.**

 **On another note I'm looking for a Beta reader if anyone's interested. Just send me a PM if you're curious.**

 **Also, since all digimon that are going to be used are canon I'm not going to go into a ton of detail about their appearance if at all. Because of that if you're not familiar with a digimon I recommend looking it up to see what they look like. Finally I feel like I should mention that the digivice version used throughout this story is digivice burst. Other than that thank you for reading!**


	3. Introductions II

**Chapter 2: Introductions II**

* * *

Emi lazily kicked at the grass covering the forested ground, hoping to turn up some sort of clue to where the location for the requested item might be. Her partner, Kudamon, was resting upon her shoulders, scanning the large forest for any danger that might approach from under the cover of the trees. Emi crouched down to the forest floor, attempting to give a more detailed search than kicking at grass could achieve. After rooting around the base of several nearby trees for several minutes and turning up nothing, Emi let out a sigh of frustration and stood back up, smoothing out the wrinkles in her black t-shirt.

"Five trees down," Emi called out "3,000 more to go." Other than a flick of his ear Kudamon gave no indication he heard. Emi noticed Kudamon silence, which wasn't abnormal but his lack of acknowledgment was.

"Is something wrong?" Emi inquired. Kudamon turned his head to look at her.

"It's quite, unsettlingly so." Kudamon's voice was low, almost a whisper.

"You're just paranoid." Emi teased.

"Maybe." Kudamon said as he gave gazed once more at the forest that surrounded the two.

Emi didn't push the matter further but instead headed further down the twisting path that lead deeper into the forest. Kudamon wound himself tighter around her shoulders, keeping a vigilant eye on the passing trees. They walked slowly along the winding path for what felt like over an hour, checking each nook and cranny of Chip Forest for the requested item they had been tasked to find.

"This is impossible." Emi groaned. "How am I supposed to find," Emi paused and looked at her white and orange digivice which held notes on the task they had been assigned, "a L mushroom in this maze of a forest."

"I told you it would be difficult when you took the mission. Like finding a needle in a haystack." Kudamon replied. Emi plopped herself down onto the ground in response.

"That's not helpful now, besides we need the bit* and the tamer points**." Kudamon gave Emi what looked like a shrug in response. Emi frowned and looked back at her digivice, pulling up a map of Chip Forest.

"I think the only place I haven't looked yet is at the heart of the forest."

"But that doesn't exactly mean the mushroom is going to be there." Kudamon said.

"We won't know until we try." Emi replied. With that she pushed herself off the ground, following the course she had just charted with her digivice.

The farther the two moved down the trail, the more dense the trees grew together. Eventually, the trees were so close together that their branches seemed to completely block out the sunlight, that before trickled through the canopy, leaving little to touch the forest's floor. Emi undaunted by the decreasing amount of light, continued her trek through the forest until she entered a large clearing. The trees seemed to have retract leaving an ominous circular space that was sparse of anything except an old dead tree in the center.

"Ha! I knew it!" Emi declared excitedly as she rushed to the center of the clearing. In the branches of the dead tree was the item Veemon's had requested, the thing that Emi had spent so much time trying to find. The L Mushroom.

"Emi," Kudamon called out, his ears hanging back close to his head. "Something doesn't feel right. It's too empty, too quiet." The last part came out almost as a whisper.

The girl paid him no heed and continued to approach the dead tree. The mushroom was lodged in one of the higher branches, requiring Emi to climb a small way up the tree to reach it. Luckily, there seemed to be a perfect foothold to give her just enough height, an old rotted out knot that was settled in the middle of the tree's wide trunk. Emi's outstretched hands almost had the mushroom, if her fingers would just reach a little further… Emi paused as she heard the tree creak beneath her and felt the tree shift. Emi looked down to where her feet were just to make sure it wasn't Kudamon. A glimmer of color caught her eye and she looked back at the tree.

The tree looked back at her.

Emi let out a yelp as she fell back from the tree. The tree gazed at her, its face frozen it what seemed like shock, but the expression quickly morphed into one of fury.

"Branch Drill" The tree, no digimon, called out. It raised one of its thicker branches and slammed it down to where Emi had been moments before if she hadn't quickly rolled out of the way.

Kudamon immediately slide off of his partner's shoulders and got into a protective stance in front of her. Emi brushed some of her stray dirty blond hairs out of her face as she got back to her feet and pulled out her digivice. She scanned the digimon before her with tit. On her device an image of the scanned digimon appeared, along with its name, level and attribute.

"Woodmon, a champion plant/insect digimon." Emi read aloud.

Kudamon grunted in response. He had quickly shifted into a battle ready stance. However, Woodmon paid him no head. The Woodmon pulled its branch out of the small crater it had created and focused its attention back on Emi, completely ignoring Kudamon.

"Leaf Slider!" Emi dove out of the way again as sharp leaves came hurtling towards her. As she hit the ground, she could hear a loud crashing sound as a tree came tumbling down from the attack. It had cut the tree cleanly in half. Kudamon scrambled to respond to the attack. "Blinding Ray!" A searing white light emitted from Kudamon's earring, blinding the large tree. The tree digimon stumbled backwards, rubbing its eyes with its branches.

"Nice." Emi called out as she picked herself off the ground and dusted off the dirt from her jeans from her precious tumblr.

"Emi, let's go. Before it recovers." Kudamon said.

"Give me a sec" Emi said. She spared a quick glance at the Woodmon, who was still temporarily blinded by Kudamon's attack. Satisfied that she would be attacked she hurriedly went to the small crater the digimon had created. Laying in the middle of the small crater was the L Mushroom. It was slightly dirty but otherwise undamaged. Not questioning her luck Emi quickly swiped the mushroom off the ground. With the task now complete she followed Kudamon out of the forest and far away from the Woodmon.

* * *

As the flash of light on both sides of the arena disappeared. Two champion digimon stood in place of the rookie level digimon, BlackGatomon and Sangloupmon.

Nahliel grinned as he took in the scene before him, observing every little detail as the two digimon circled each other. BlackGatomon, sticking to their plan, struck first at the Sangloupmon. BlackGatomon attempted to paralyze the opposing digimon but the wings that shaded Sangloupmon protected them from the attack and left an opening that Sangloupmon took advantage of.

Above Sangloupmon numerous blades materialized out of thin air, all pointed at BlackGatomon. Within a second of their materialization the blades launched at the black feline digimon. However, BlackGatomon didn't let this faze her and effortlessly dodged the blades, only having to strike a few with her claws.

Confident that BlackGatomon could handle this fight on her own Nahliel tore his attention away from the fight, redirecting it to the opposing tamer. The redheaded girl's attention was glued to the fight, occasionally yelling out commands to Sangloupmon.

"You know," Nahiel called out. "you aren't half bad at this for someone who's with Night Crow." The girl, in response, blatantly ignored him, keeping her attention on the fight. Nahiel continued, undaunted by her response.

"I would feel pretty bad for beating a girl so how about I let you win?" BlackGatomon hissed in annoyance as she avoided another one of Sangloupmon's attacks but it got Kimberly's attention. Kimberly turn her gaze to Nahiel.

"And let your entire team down? Please do." Nahiel shut up after that and redirected his focus fully on the fight.

* * *

Cayson munched on another chip as he overlooked Shine Hall. He was currently situated opposite the grand fountain that was the centerpiece for the brightly lit area. Settled among one of the raised rectangular structures that was currently being used as a bench.

There were several people in occupying the area along with him. One was a blonde preppy looking girl who was conversing with a Salamon, most likely her partner. Another was a black haired digimonless guy sitting along the edge of the fountain's raised barrier. A second guy with long black hair pulled up in a ponytail and a backwards black baseball cap was standing near the entryway. Along with the humans there were countless digimon. A Monzemon stood in a corner, animatedly talking with a Renamon. A Gigimon rested along a wall, basking in Shine Hall's evening sun.

Cayson's own feline digimon partner, Liormon, was messing around with a Tinkermon over by the guy with the long black hair.

He redirected his gaze to the entryway to Shine Hall, hoping to spot the client who had asked him for a favor. They were supposed to meet him here and give him more details about what they needed done. He had been waiting for the digimon for well over an hour and his patience was worn thin.

Cayson pulled out his orange and black digivice from his blue jacket pocket. He needed to talk to Gatomon to see what the deal was, as she was the one who had planned the meet up. Gatomon answered his call almost immediately.

"Hey Cay. Need something?" Gatomon asked.

"It's about that digimon i'm supposed to meet. Are you sure they said they would meet me here?"

"Yup," Gatomon answered cheerily, "they said Shine Square."

Cayson gave a pause before answering, trying to keep his frustration in check. "I'm in Shine Hall."

"Well no wonder they didn't show up, you're in the wrong place."

"You told me they would meet me at Shine Hall." Cayson's tone held thinly veiled annoyance.

"Really? Huh, my bad. Guess you should head over there though. Tootles." Gatomon hung up, not letting Cayson get a word in edgewise.

Cayson shoved his digivice back into his pocket and let out a sigh. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

Ryoga watched as Tinkermon tormented a poor Liormon. Tinkermon was hovering just out of their reach as she poked them with the dull end of her barbed spear. Floating just a bit higher when the Liormon swiped his paw at Tinkermon. However Tinkermon's fun was cut short when a slightly chubby boy called to Liormon. The digimon happily bound after his partner as he made his way to the exit of Shine Hall.

Tinkermon, disappointed that her hapless victim had left, fluttered over to Ryoga's side.

"Ryo, I'm bored." The small fairy digimon whined.

"I don't know what you expect me to do about it." Ryo replied. Tinkermon let out a frustrated huff, apparently she hadn't known either.

"I know!" Tinkermon excitedly exclaimed. "Let's go exploring at Chip Forest. That's always fun!" Ryo fetched his green and maroon digivice out of his camouflage pants pocket. Checking the time displayed across the screen he shook his head.

"It's to late to do something like that." Tinkermon's face puffed up in annoyance.

"You're no fun." Tinkermon crossed her arms over her chest. "It's not like there's anything interesting going on here."

As if to answer TInkermon's call, a bright searing flash engulfed the room and the life forms within it before plunging into an impenetrable darkness. A yelp echoed out from the opposite side of the room and the sounds of something hitting water soon followed. In the absence of light Shine Hall was uncharacteristically quiet, the idle chatter that usually filled it had ceased, even the gurgling fountain had gone silent. It seemed as if everyone was holding their breath, waiting for some indication that everything was fine, that the current situations was only a glitch in the code. That hope was dampened when the red emergency lights flickered to on, doing little to chase off the blackness that blanketed the room.

It was crushed when the alarms came screeching to life.

* * *

Clarification:

*Bit is the currency in the digital world

**Tamer points are points awarded for the completion of mission, tasks, and competitions, the harder they are the more tamer points awarded. If enough are gathered tamers can take an advancement test and move up a rank if they pass. Higher rank means access to more difficult missions and better stores.

 **A/N**

 **So I don't know if any of you readers noticed but I uploaded a short prologue in place of the first chapter.**

 **Anyways, after a long wait part two of the introductions has arrived. Hurray! I hope you guys enjoyed it. On another note, I have been seeing people do this with their SYOC fics and I thought it was a cool idea. So if you wouldn't mind I have some questions about the introduction chapters.**

 **Questions**

 **1\. What do you think of the characters so far? Have any favorites or ones you want to see more of?**

 **2\. Is there anything you want to see more of or have introduced? Such as certain digimon or concepts introduced in the last two chapters?**


	4. System Failure

**Chapter 3: System Failure**

* * *

 _WARNING_

 **01000011 01001000 01010010 01001111 01001110 01001111 01001101 01001111 01001110 00100000 01000100 01001101 00100000 01000001 01000010 01001111 01010010 01010100 00001101 00001010**

 _A VIRUS HAS BEEN DETECTED_

 **01000100 01001001 01000111 01001001 00101101 01000101 01001110 01010100 01000101 01001100 01000101 01000011 01001000 01001001 01000001 00100000 01000100 01000101 01010100 01000101 01000011 01010100 01000101 01000100**

 _A SYSTEM BREACH HAS BEEN DETECTED_

 **01001001 01001110 01001001 01010100 01001001 01000001 01010100 01001001 01001110 01000111 00100000 01000101 01011000 01010100 01010010 01000001 01000011 01010100 01001001 01001111 01001110**

 _FIREWALLS AT 0%_

 **01000101 01011000 01010100 01010010 01000001 01000011 01010100 01001001 01001111 01001110 00100000 01000011 01001111 01001101 01010000 01001100 01000101 01010100 01000101 00001101 00001010**

 _SYSTEM SHUTDOWN INITIATED_

 **01001100 01001111 01000011 01000001 01010100 01001001 01001110 01000111 00100000 01001000 01001111 01010011 01010100**

 _SYSTEM REBOOT IN 10 SECONDS_

 _...9..._

 _...8..._

 _...7..._

… _6..._

 **01001110 01000101 01010111 00100000 01001000 01001111 01010011 01010100 00100000 01001100 01001111 01000011 01000001 01010100 01000101 01000100**

 _...5 ..._

 _...4 ..._

 _...3 ..._

 _...2 ..._

 _...1 ..._

 _...0 ..._

 _ **..Wa..R.n..G..**_

 _ **01010011 01011001 01010011 01010100 01000101 01001101 00100000 01010100 01000001 01001011 01000101 00100000 01001111 01010110 01000101 01010010 00100000 01000011 01001111 01001101 01010000 01001100 01000101 01010100 01000101**_


	5. Lights Out

**Chapter 4: Light Out**

* * *

It took a couple of minutes for Vera's sleep addled mind to identify what exactly had woken her up. She rubbed her eyes in attempt to clear her vision, which was pointless as the room around her was wrapped in darkness. As her mind began to boot up she finally registered the blaring alarms that echoed throughout the house, they were probably what woke her up. Vera laid back down, pulling her blanket above her head. Now that she had identified what had woken her up she could go back to sleep. Vera stopped as her brain processed her last thought, something wasn't quite right. Alarms.

"Shit!" Vera exclaimed as she rushed to get out of her bed. In her scramble to get out of bed she almost face planted on the floor when her feet weren't completely clear of the tangled mess of blankets. Her scrambling ensued as she threw some clothes on as she rushed to get her bedroom door. Stopping just long enough to grab her monochromatic blue digivice.

Vera practically flew out of her room, her feet barely touching the floor in her haste. She had to skid to a halt to nearly avoid her younger brother who had also just woken up. His half lidded eyes were still bleary with sleep.

"Whats going on?" he mumbled out.

"Don't know but I'm going to go find out. Get Chicchimon and head to the Union room. I'll meet you there." Vera's brother nodded his head in acknowledgment and went back into his room to get his partner. Vera proceeded to scramble out the front door.

"Monodramon!"

The purple dinosaur digimon jumped off the roof, "It's about time."

Vera would have said something snarky in return but they were short on time. Vera, with Monodramon, sprinted to the main part of the city, hoping that this was just a drill.

* * *

There was only one way to describe the state SunShine City was in—utter chaos.

Most of the lights that normally illuminated the squares and streets were dead. The few that were on gave off a the signature red glare of emergency lights, just enough so that those without good night vision could see a few feet in front of them. The Knightmon that normally gallantly guarded the gates in and out of the city where nowhere to be found. Rather digieggs stood ominously in place of the missing knight digimon. Tamers and digimon alike were running around in panic around the streets. Some tamers were holding on to digieggs, others in-training digimon. Coincidentally, no digimon around seemed to be higher than the rookie level.

Vera did her best to weave through the mayhem that was sweeping the area but the lack of any real light made it difficult. She was continually tripping over other people's legs and feet, slowing down her process to the union room. She silently hoped that her little brother would be able to get there without to much difficulty or harm. As she continued to make her way deeper into the city, the people and digimon became denser eventually forcing Vera to actually shove her way through, not that it worked very well.

After what seemed like an eternity she finally made it to the market square, which was incredibly close to the Union room. She tried to cut through the market only to be met with a barricade, blocking any further progress. Monodramon, who had momentarily disappeared when the barricade came into view, came up behind her.

"The way to Shine Square is clear, we can cut through there." Vera nodded in agreement seeing no way to effectively get past the barricade.

The path to Shine Square's entry way was far less packed than the way blocked by the barricade. As Vera made her way into Shine Square she noted the lack of light, it was significantly darker here than everywhere else. Vera could barely make out the shadowed shape of her partner digimon who was only standing less than a foot away from her. She continued throughout the room with her hands in front of her, making sure she didn't run into any walls or people. Surprisingly she managed to get through most of Shine Square without running into anything. Monodramon didn't have such luck.

A grunt and the sound of someone or some digimon hitting the ground resonated out from where Vera assumed Monodramon had been a second before.

"Hey are you alright?" Vera asked as she fumbled around the darkness trying to help the person or digimon back up. Her eyes had finally somewhat gotten used to the darkness around her and she was just able to make out a humanoid figure get back up off the ground.

"I'm fine." The person's voice, or what Vera assumed was a person, held a hint of annoyance but was mostly overshadowed by worry.

"I'm so sorry." Vera sputtered. "Monodramon, apologize."

Monodramon only gave a gruff grunt in response.

"It 's alright" the shadowy figure said, "but why are you heading this way, the Market is a much faster way to the Union room."

"It's blocked off." Monodramon responded curtly. "And if you'll excuse us Vera doesn't have time to be dawdling."

"Monodramon." Vera hissed.

"What, it's not like the city is having an emergency or anything."

Vera's voice rose with annoyance, "I swear—"

"I get it." The figure interrupted. "But if you don't mind, me and Liormon are going to follow you considering the way we were going to go is now blocked."

Vera let out a long breath before answering, "There shouldn't be a problem with that."

* * *

As soon as Vera entered the Union room the panic the citizens of SunShine city felt was made evident. People and digimon alike were mashed together, their voices high pitched and on the edge of hysteria.

From Vera's viewpoint her brother was nowhere in sight, either having blended in with the crowd or hadn't arrived yet due to the blockade. She looked behind her hoping to see her younger brother enter the room to no avail. She didn't even see the Liormon nor its partner. However, Monodramon was sticking closely to her side, evidently worried he might lose her in the crowded space. She was about to leave to go look for her brother but the second in command of light fang had taken charge of the center of the room. Her voice echoed throughout the Union room, silencing the previous roars of panic that encircled the crowd.

"As I'm sure most of you are aware of by now, this is not a drill or some cruel joke. We don't quite know what the cause of the blackout is yet, but I can assure you it's no trivial matter. What we do know is there was a large fluctuation in the outer firewalls code before the sudden shutdown." She paused, letting the information soak in.

Her digimon partner, Anubismon, continued. "Communication outside of the city has temporarily been cut off. We are unable receive or send messages but before communications was shut off we got multiple SOS signals coming throughout all over the digital word. Despite the current situation of SunShine City we can not ignore those that are in need of desperate help."

Litton continued where here partner left off, "But we cannot ignore the status of the city completely. Chief Glare has decided that those who specialize in coding will remain in the city. While others will be sent out on missions to the sources of some of the SOS signals. Due to the unknown source of these simultaneous attacks we are grouping members up into small teams to be safe. Chief Glare will be briefing those who are going out to the SOS signals individually. You are all dismissed."

Vera would have to put finding her brother on hold, there were far more important things to do at the moment.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **And we finally get that last character introduction. Also new summery because why not.**

 **I actually meant to get this out before Halloween but, you know, procrastination. More of I was avoiding the scene where Vera bumps into another character, as every time I wrote it it felt awkward and ooc. As a result the character role got cut shorter than I had originally planned for it to be. I do realize it's been months since the last chapter and I do apologize for that, we shall see if I can ever figure out how to get chapters out in a timely method.**

 **Anyways, Question!**

 **How is the story so far?**


	6. Tunnels

**Chapter 5: Tunnels**

* * *

The sense of foreboding that plagued Sienna only seemed to intensify as her rag tag group descended further into Sunken Tunnel. She had written it off at first, blaming it on the events that had led up to this moment. From the sudden regress of champion and higher digimon, Dorugamon included, to the city wide blackout and then suddenly being whisked off on a mission with two other tamers. However, the feeling refused to leave her and with every passing minute she was buying into the feeling more and more. It had even gotten to the point that she had suggested to Kimberly and Allen that they travel through the tunnels at an even slower pace than before, making their progress slow to a crawl.

The brick tunnels themselves were not innately ominous despite the darker atmosphere and the always prevalent stench of sewage and rot. The stench was bearable to some degree but the truly ominous part of the tunnels could be awarded to the murky water that the ever present stench originated from. Most of the dank tunnels were flooded with the filthy water, save for a passageway on the edge on the tunnel. The passageway was only wide enough to allow one person, forcing the tamers and digimon to walk in a line. The narrow passageway was almost level with the trash laden water, standing only a few centimeters higher. It would be easy enough to make a misstep and fall into the fast moving river of filth and disappear underneath. The water and narrow passageways where only part of the danger that Sunken Tunnel presented, the tunnels where a haven for criminals, human and digital alike. Unsuspecting tamers and digimon could easily get jumped and with the limited space it would be difficult to fight back.

In order to try and distract herself she let her thoughts drift and ended up thinking about what had lead up to this moment. After the sudden blackout and emergency meeting that had been called by Chief Julia. The meeting had been mostly successful in stemming the chaos and panic but the problem still remained of the sudden lack of communication out of the city. There were dozens of tamers and digimon outside the city when the blackout hit and there current situations where unknown. The extent and range of the blackout wasn't clear so for safety measure Chief Julia sent out tamers to check on the ones still unaccounted for. The only problem being no digimon where currently capable of digivolving any higher than their rookie forms, so groups of two and threes had been sent out. Which put Sienna in her current position and back to her creeping anxiety about the tunnels.

The only thing currently keeping Sienna from devolving into a panicked mess was her partner, Dorumon. Despite the fact that he was only at the rookie level now his ever present presence was soothing her nerves and helping her keep her head somewhat clear. Even so , it didn't stop the never ending what-if's her head constantly threw at her. What if the river surged and dragged them away? What if one of them slipped on the wet concrete and fell into the river? What if a rogue digimon attacked them? She knew thinking like this didn't alleviate her stress but she couldn't help it, the thoughts just bubbled up on their own.

What she needed was a distraction. Something to keep her mind off of all the chaos that had happened in the last 6 hours. So she directed her eyes forward on to the team she was supposed to be leading, something she hadn't been very successful at so far.

Despite the looming atmosphere it didn't seem to affect her teammates one bit, unlike her. Kimberly stood in the front with Gazimon behind her. They were chatting animatedly and loud enough for their echos to mute the sound of the river. Allen, on the other hand, was dead silent but it wasn't to be mistaken for worry or nervousness. While she couldn't see his face she could tell from his loose stance he was calm, maybe even relaxed. Not quite as relaxed as his partner, Tsukaimon, who was sound asleep on his shoulder, oblivious to the world. One might even thought her as dead if there wasn't an occasional twitch of her ears.

Thankfully, since she had refocused on her team she was able to see when Kimberly suddenly came to a stop. It saved her the embarrassment of colliding into the much taller Allen and helped her keep the illusion of a focused leader, even though she didn't think her team was buying it.

It was pretty clear to see why Kimberly had suddenly stopped. The path they had been walking on had ended with the river following a bend and continuing into two separate tunnels on the opposite side. It appeared their had once been a metal ramp that went across but the only pieces intact where the ends connected to the narrow pathways. They were too far apart to jump across but even if they where closer the remaining pieces looked far to rusted to be safe, looking like they would disintegrate if touched.

Kimberly was the first to speak up, "Well if we want to go any farther it looks like we're going to have to get are feet wet."

"Be my guest but when you get swept away I'm not jumping in after you." Allen said, breaking the silence that he had maintained the entire trek.

Kimberly just shrugged her shoulders in dismissal.

"I don't see any better options."

That left them at a stand still. While they could turn back that would deem this mission a failure and leave the tamers they were sent after stranded but Night Crow was already stretched thin and the last thing it needed was more missing tamers.

The group fell into silence, no one quite sure how to move on. The only sound being the scrapping of trash in the river on the brick walls. Without Kimberly's chatter to block out the sound Sienna became aware of how annoying it truly was. The distracting noise kept her unable to focus on anything else but the scratching of plastic on stone. It wasn't even a small amount of trash either, the bend in the river caused most of the trash that flowed down it to be caught against the wall, left behind as the river continued down one of the tunnels. The amount of trash piled up was even wider than the path they had been walking down to get her.

That gave her an idea. The path of trash followed the wall all the way to the nearest tunnel and in easy jumping distance of the path that continued on the opposite side.

"What if we," Sienna paused as she pointed at the trash, "what if we walk across on that."

She got a skeptical look from Allen but Kimberly seemed intrigued by the idea.

"The trash looks built up enough that it should hold our weight as we go across and it leads right to the other pathway." Sienna tried to project confidence in her reasoning but Allen didn't seem convinced and she couldn't blame him. She thought this was a longshot herself but it was their only option at this point. However, Kimberly and Gazimon where sold.

"It's worth a shot." Kimberly said as she tested the trash pile with her foot. Confident it would hold she fully walked on to it. Other than a slight bob as the pile took her weight it surprisingly held. Allen and Sienna held back as they watched her cross. As she got to the other pathway her partner followed her footsteps and just as quickly made it to the other side with no issue.

Sienna let out a sigh of relief as soon as those two made it safely across. The last thing she needed was for them to be hurt on her suggestion. Knowing that she quickly followed after them with Dorumon trailing after her. Allen still seemed skeptical but he crossed nonetheless joining the four of them on the other side.  
The pathway on this side was noticeably wider than the previous, allowing them to actually walk side by side with their partners. The pathway wasn't the only thing that got wider, the tunnel did as well. Even the river was different as it had visibly slowed now that it was less confined and it appeared that the water level had dropped. Either that or the pathway on this side was just higher up than the previous one. Sienna was unable to tell but it was something she didn't have the time to focus on.

Kimberly took the lead again and Sienna followed behind her with Allen taking up the rear. The six continued deeper into Sunken Tunnels.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So this chapter is going to be split in half with the second half going up within this week. Hopefully in the next two days. I ended up splitting it in half because I was tired of sitting on it and it's been like 6 months since I last updated, which I feel bad about. So I know this part might be a little boring but just bare with me because it should get interesting next chapter.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading!**


End file.
